moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Trading Places
Category:Films | directed by = John Landis | written by = Timothy Harris; Herschel Weingrod | produced by = George Folsey, Jr.; Aaron Russo; Irwin Russo; Sam Williams | music by = Elmer Bernstein | cinematography = Robert Paynter | edited by = Malcolm Campbell | distributed by = Paramount Pictures Cinema Group Ventures | release date(s) = June 8th, 1983 | mpaa rating = | running time = 116 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $90,400,000 IMDB; Trading Places (1983); Box office & business. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Trading Places is an American feature film of the comedy genre. It was directed by John Landis with a script written by Timothy Harris and Herschel Weingrod. It was produced by Cinema Group Ventures and Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 8th, 1983. Inspired by the classic tale of "The Prince and the Pauper", the film stars Dan Aykroyd as the wealthy Louis Winthorpe, III, and Eddie Murphy as homeless man, Billy Ray Valentine. They become the targets of a friendly wager forged by elite brothers Randolph and Mortimer Duke (played by Ralph Bellamy and Don Ameche, in which Louis and Billy Ray find themselves exchanging economic status and lifestyles. Plot Cast Notes * Copyright holder: 1983, Paramount Pictures Corporation. * Trading Places (1983) redirects to this page. * Filming on Trading Places commenced in November, 1982. Principal photography concluded in January, 1983. * Trading Places was filmed on-location in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. IMDB; Trading Places (1983); Filming locations. * There are a total of eighty-seven credited cast members in this film. * This is John Landis' sixth film as a director. It is his fifth film in the comedy genre. * This is Timothy Harris' second film as a screenwriter. It is his second film in the comedy genre. * This is Herschel Weingrod's second film as a screenwriter. It is his second film in the comedy genre. * This is Dan Aykroyd's seventh film role. It is his seventh comedy film. * This is Eddie Murphy's second film role. It is his second work in the comedy genre. * Actor James Newell is credited as Jim Newell in this film. * Actress Michelle Mais is credited as Michele Mais in this film. * Actor Jim Belushi is credited as James Belushi in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "They're not just getting rich... They're getting even". * Actress Kelly Curtis is the older sister of Jamie Lee Curtis. * Actors Ralph Bellamy and Kelly Curtis share the same birthday. Ralph was born on June 17th, 1904, and Kelly was born in 1956. * Actors Don Ameche and Denholm Elliott share the same birthday. Don was born on May 31st, 1908, and Denholm was born in 1922. * Trading Places was released exactly one year to the day before the release of Ghostbusters. Both films star Dan Aykroyd. Explicit content * Female topless nudity - Jamie Lee Curtis exposes both breasts in this film. Other women are seen topless at a party. * Gay slur: Billy Ray Valentine says "Then these dudes are a couple of faggots then, huh?". * Profanity - Strong language used moderately. Variations of "bitch"/"bitches", "shit", "fuck" and "motherfucker". * Racial slur: Mortimer Duke uses the term "negro" and "nigger" to describe Billy Ray Valentine. * Smoking - Characters are seen smoking cigarettes. Recommendations External Links * * * * Trading Places at Wikipedia * * References Keywords 1980s; Apes; Attempted suicide; Bartender; Businessman; Christmas; Christmas Tree; Doorman; Gorilla; Guard; Jail; Manhattan; New York; New York City; Newscaster; Partier; Pennsylvania; Philadelphia; Police officer; Prostitute; Rape; Receptionist; Santa Claus; Shotgun; Smoking pot; Train Category:1980s/Films Category:1983/Films Category:June, 1983/Films Category:Cinema Group Ventures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:T/Films